


Dark Thunder

by Titanbreaker



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, God's wrath, Negotiate, Party, Raiden is going dark but not evil, Revenge, Torture, Twelve seconds of CageBlade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbreaker/pseuds/Titanbreaker
Summary: Based on Raiden's MKX ending. Dark Raiden will do whatever it takes to protect his home and those closest to him, even if it means betraying everything he once stood for. Kotal Kahn had an offer for the Thunder God to ensure peace and prosperity between Earthrealm and Outworld but has it come to late?





	Dark Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mortal Kombat.
> 
> Done as another lyric challenge between myself and Featheredmoonwings. Feel free to leave a review or any helpful suggestions to improve my writing.
> 
> Enjoy.

The outdoor party was in full swing now and Earthrealm's triumphant heroes were making the most of the momentary break from the endless chaos and violence that was drawn to their world. They drank, they laughed and they shared stories because tomorrow would bring about new challenges and right now few of them wanted to think about what fresh terror might be lurking around the corner.

Standing apart from the celebrating heroes, Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm was silently staring up at the few twinkling stars that managed to break through the dark clouds that ruled the night sky.

His recent change had earned him more than a few concerned stares from his allies, for many his image was eternal, he could not age, no wound could permanently mark his flesh and with only the slight variation of his robes over the years the Thunder God was seen as a constant by the heroes of Earthrealm. He had given them comfort, like an ancient tree that could survive any storm.

But now his empty eyes were a bright red, his white and blue robes had been replaced by black and were covered by golden armour. The Thunder God's very presence had changed, once he had been calming, soothing like the sound of distant rain, now he was full of energy just waiting to be unleashed.

Another victory, another close thing. More violence, more pain and all of it could have been avoided, if only…

Clenching his fists the Thunder God was consumed by the truth afforded to him after Shinnok's defeat, he could no longer play defensive when it came to Earthrealm's safety, he had to take the battle to his enemies before they were ready, to strike hard and fast, hitting them without mercy.

Not so very long ago, such thoughts would have made Raiden uncomfortable, he was a protector, instructed to aid and advise. To attack first, to go on the offensive was to risk becoming just like his enemies, to become the orchestrator of the violence.

But violence was inevitable and while the Elder Gods continued to sit idly by and watch as he struggled with their rules and wishes, numerous good souls had perished valiantly defending Earthrealm.

He kept winning, but nothing changed.

Kotal Kahn had led an invasion force against Earthrealm when it had been at its most vulnerable; he had cast aside the Reiko Accords that Raiden had long sought the moment he believed himself in a position of greater power. He could not be trusted, and while his forces were not yet at full strength it would only be a matter of time before the ruler of Outworld once again tried his luck at conquest.

Red lightning began to dance over the Thunder God's fists.

Raiden would never allow Kotal Kahn that chance.

"You look like you could use this."

Turning his head, Raiden saw that the proud trainer and beaming father of Earth's latest saviour had silently approached him and was offering the Thunder God a beer. The lightning that had been crackling brightly over his hands fizzed out immediately, but it was too late to hide the unusual display of power.

"How are you feeling Johnny Cage?" Raiden asked, accepting the beverage but made no move to drink it.

"Better. My face is on the mend, which is obviously super important." The former actor threw the Thunder God one of his best crowd winning smiles before checking over his shoulder to make certain that the party was still in full swing and that he and Raiden were alone. "How are you doing?"

"I am fully healed and ready to continue my duties in protecting Earthrealm."

"Right, because the whole red eyes and dark robes had Sonya a little concerned and I-" Johnny almost stopped talking when faced with the Thunder God's dark stare "just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am." The Thunder God stated leaving no room for argument.

A silence fell on the two with the only movement coming from Johnny as he took a quick sip of his own drink.

Raiden was not an accomplished liar. In his time serving as Earthrealm's protector he found open honesty offered far greater long term rewards than trying to get what he wanted through lies and deception. He knew he was not the same deity that had entered the corrupted Jinsei, but for the first time in so many years the Thunder God felt certain on what was to come next.

Gone were the doubts and second guessing that plagued his minds when he was consumed with visions of the future. Gone was the hesitancy when dealing with Outworld and Netherrealm. Now he had absolute clarity on how best to protect the lives of those closest to him. Whatever the changes that had taken place within him, it was a small price to pay if it meant Earthrealm would be better prepared against future threats.

"So…" The former actor began. "Can Cassie get a medal?"

Grateful that the subject would no longer focus on him or his recent changes Raiden nodded. "Such a thing would be appropriate given her victory over Shinnok."

"I was thinking a big one, you know with the dragon logo on it, something she would absolutely never wear so I can keep it in my office and show it off."

"You are right to be proud of her." Raiden turned to stare at the party. With his superior vision he could easily pick out Cassandra Cage from the swarm of faces both familiar and alien to the Thunder God. Right now the young hero was enjoying a ribbing from her teammates as they praised her heroic victory only to then reminisce on previous and humorous instances of failure.

The Thunder God remembered this exact scene from a different time, where Lui Kang had been the one to win the decisive Mortal Kombat tournament and save all of Earthrealm. The man who had been like a son to him had filled him with indescribable pride on that da-

Raiden silenced those thoughts, no longer allowing himself to dwell on what once was, and what could have been. His role was to attend to the future, not the past.

"And to think everyone was worried about me becoming a parent."

"I never doubted you." Raiden offered Johnny Cage a small rare smile. "You are strong and loyal and have fought courageous against evil so many times. Cassandra could not have asked for a better father."

"Stop it." Johnny pointed. "You're gonna make me blush."

Another cheer rose up from the party. Followed by a rising chant. "Speech, speech, speech."

"Come on, I don't want to miss this." The former actor chuckled and began to head back towards the party. Raiden followed silently, still carrying the untouched beer bottle.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The chant had become frenzied as Cassie Cage was hoisted atop of a table which brought about more cheers and clapping from the party goers.

While Johnny slipped through the crowd beaming brighter than the moon as his daughter soaked up all the attention, Raiden remained on the outskirts silently observing and picking out the faces of his friends and allies.

Jackson Briggs and his wife Vera were holding each other close, talking over the increasing volume of the people around them. Despite all the challenges the former Major had to face over the last two and a half decades the man's commitment to his friends, family and home had been unwavering and while Vera had reported that he still had lingering memories of his time as a remnant the recent return to action appeared to have given Jackson Briggs some much needed closure as he turned his attention away from his smiling wife to his daughter, who had pulled out a phone and was now recording Cassandra Cage's party pleasing speech.

"Hello Earthrealm!" She yelled, raising her hands into the air.

Grandmaster Kuai Liang stood away from the crowd with his arms crossed watching the party with a mask of complete indifference, and while several members of the Lin kuei had mingled with the sea of people they were still acting reserved compared to the celebrating Special Forces members. It was thanks to the Grandmaster and his rebuilt clan that Kotal Kahn's invading force had been forced to retreat allowing Cassandra and her team to go on and defeat Shinnok.

Sub-Zero had been true to his word, and what was once an enemy of Earthrealm had been remade into a force for good.

Finding his ex-wife, Johnny Cage quickly fell into line with her and gave the blonde woman a teasing nudge in the ribs. Offering the man a quick warning glance followed by a small smile, the Thunder God saw that the love between two of Earthrealm's most persistent heroes had continued to exist, despite all claims to the contrary.

Raiden was not alone in observing the two as Cassie momentarily stopped her unpractised monologue to stare in joy at her parents before continuing. "Anyway, a big thank you to Master Sub-Zero who kicked Kotal Kahn's ass!"

This earned a hearty laugh from the members of Cassandra's team who echoed their leader's statement with their own loud thanks. It was hard to tell, but for a moment when almost every partygoer turned to stare at Sub-Zero, Raiden thought he could see a touch of discomfort cross the cryomancer's face.

"Cass lets wrap it up." Kung Jin snarked. "Some of us wanna get back to drinking."

The saviour of Earthrealm replied with her middle finger.

Placing his untouched beer bottle on a nearby table Raiden once again moved away from the party.

It might have clashed with who he once was, but the Thunder God's mind was now made up, he wouldn't allow another threat to rise up against Earthrealm, or the few souls he thought of as family. He would bring about a lasting peace for all of them. Not just Netherrealm but Outworld and all the others would learn what horrors awaited them should they ever set their sights on invading his home.

Red lightning began to dance and crackle over his body.

Waiting until he had put enough distance between himself and the party Raiden raised an arm above his head and called down a bolt of ruby lightning, vanishing in a flash.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, the Emperor of Outworld Kotal Kahn was deep in thought.

Now was the first time in several days that he had the peace and time necessary to reflect on past events and while Kotal Kahn was pleased with the initial results of his actions, he was aware that he had made a mistake.

By imprisoning Cassie Cage's team, invading Earthrealm and attempting to retrieve Shinnok's amulet thereby thoroughly violating the Reiko Accords, he had have overreached, and could potentially have damaged his rule so shortly after securing the throne.

If he wished to remain Emperor and not drag his people into a war they were not yet prepared for he would need to think up a clever solution to this mess, and quickly.

Outworld's pride in recent years had been badly tarnished, conflict after conflict with so little gained meant that to grovel before Raiden and Earthrealm's warriors would been seen as yet more weakness and potential proof that he was not fit to rule and that the wrong side had won the civil war.

A rival, not yet known to him, could use this to begin a new uprising, forcing the Emperor to once again fight for his right to the throne. And next time there would be little chance of Earthrealm's assistance.

Leaning back Kotal Kahn's eyes took in his lavish throne room, while grand he hadn't the wealth or collection of relics and treasures that Shao Kahn had once possessed and with Shinnok's amulet far outside his reach he had little material values with which he could hope to bargain with.

There was only one option, if he could not fight, nor buy a resolution, the Emperor would have to offer Raiden the one thing he desired.

Peace. A lasting, iron clad peace.

Rising from his throne Kotal Kahn slowly descended the stairs leading to it. The Reiko Accords were hollow, a document that meant next to nothing to the people of Outworld. When fallen Elder Gods could rise out of eternal imprisonment and subject an entire realm to a slow and agonising end, of what value was a piece of paper?

But Kotal Kahn was Emperor of Outworld now, and for the moment unchallenged.

And Raiden, despite lacking the resolve to use his great power as one should when put into a position of authority, was recognisable as one of the strongest beings in all the realms having defeated Shinnok thrice now.

If an alliance could be formed with Earthrealm, then Kotal Kahn wouldn't actually be losing anything.

Yes, he would probably need to bend the knee and offer a full apology to Raiden and Earthrealm and there would no doubt be countless reprimands he would need to endure before anything would be agreed upon, but…

Raiden desired peace and Kotal Kahn could give it to him.

With an alliance between the two realms, a real, blood sworn contract between Thunder God and Emperor then Kotal Kahn would not only be saving his own skin, he would forever be solidifying his place on the throne.

Any enemy that ever rose up against him would have to factor in the threat of an Earthrealm retaliation.

And while Outworld's armies were not yet fully recovered from the civil war against Mileena's forces, it would only be a matter of time before Kotal Kahn could offer full support against Nertherrealm or any other than dared to challenge Raiden's home world.

Yes, Kotal Kahn nodded to himself. This could all work out for the better.

In time as his position strengthened he could make demands from this alliance, ask for support with his citizen's needs, bring Outworld into a golden era, his subjects would be content, his position unchallengeable, he would rule like a god.

"Black!" The Emperor barked and a second later his trusted hired gun emerged from the shadows and approached his master.

"You rang?"

"I want you to deliver a message to Earthrealm, tell them I wish to speak to Lord Raiden about a matter of great importance."

Erron Black stared silently at his master for a second. "You sure that's a good idea given what we just pulled?"

"I did not ask for your council." Kotal Kahn answered coldly.

"As you wish sire." Erron Black replied with a slight bow. "But what should I say if the Special Forces start asking questions?"

Or start pointing guns, the Outworld Cowboy wondered silently.

"Tell them I offer ever lasting peace. That should get Raiden's attention."

With a tip of his hat Erron Black turned and strutted towards the double doors on the far side of the throne room. Kotal Kahn watched him go confidant in his future.

If all went as he hoped then this little misstep would quickly be erased from the pages of history.

Turning back towards his throne the Emperor of Outworld smiled at his own ingenuity, it was the mark of a true leader to be able to turn a crisis into profit. Placing his foot on the first step, Kotal Kahn found himself almost regretting the decision to kill Mileena, yes she deserved to die for numerous crimes against him and watching her gruesome demise had been a delight, but how he now wished to rub his victory in her gruesome face and watch as the freak show raged at his stroke of brilliance.

Where she had made childish threats and demands of the Thunder God he, Kotal Kahn, would forge a strong alliance that would forever cement his position as Emperor of Outworld.

He was halfway to his seat, when he heard the distant rumble of thunder.

* * *

Appearing outside the palace gates in a flash of lightning, Raiden, Scorpion and two dozen elites of the Shirai Ryu clan caught the Outworld guards completely by surprise. In less than a few seconds the Emperor's gatekeeping minions were dispatched and the ninja clan began to scale the walls and spread out over the battlements like a plague, killing any they found.

Alarm bells began ringing and war cries rose up from all over the palace. The forces of Outworld prepared themselves for Kombat, unaware of who they were opposing.

Raiden entered the palace through the front doors never once breaking his stride, escorted by Scorpion, any being that moved to challenge them was cut down without mercy. No one was going to prevent the Thunder God's audience with Outworld's Emperor.

As the bodies began to pile up, Raiden's patience began to grow thin.

Turning a corner he saw that a wall of thick shields barred his way to the throne room, held in place by all manner of Outworld species. Lances, spears and sharpened tridents poked out over the barrier of steel and upon seeing the thunder god a loud shout in an ancient tongue rang out. The force blocking his way gave a unified grunt and braced themselves for battle.

Scorpion moved to attack but the Thunder God stopped him with a raised arm.

"Hey there Raiden." A voice called out from behind the shield wall. "Funny thing running into you here."

"Stand your force down and I might spare them."

"See I was sent to find you, and here you are." Erron Black continued, as if the threat had never been said. "I'll give you one chance to surrender and maybe the Emperor will still cut you a deal."

"This is pointless." Scorpion hissed. Raiden nodded in agreement.

"Your chance to live has passed you by." The Thunder God said plucking Shinnok's amulet from his armour. Raising it above his head, Raiden allowed Outworld's horde to see it clearly, the reaction was just as he had expected.

A shout of recognition, followed by one of pure terror as the throne room guard's moral flew out the window. Fear kept them rooted to the spot. Their thick shields and sharpened lances had no way of protecting them from what was about to be unleashed.

Calling upon the destructive power of the amulet, Raiden fired a consecutive beam of energy straight into the heart of the shield wall. Metal strong enough to endure dragon fire became dust and the creatures forming the phalanx swiftly followed suite.

In seconds the force of Outworlders had either perished or fled leaving only the scattered remains of their comrades to defend the Emperor. Returning the amulet to where it now belonged, Raiden pressed on towards the throne room.

He sensed Erron Black hiding in the shadows but made no move to confront him, the mercenary was just one of many of the Emperor's lieutenants and Raiden hadn't the time to deal with this pitiful last line of defence.

Raising his firearms in utter silence the Outworld cowboy aimed both his pistols straight at the Thunder God's head.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Ripped from the shadows by Scorpion's kunai spear, Erron Black's fingers squeezed the triggers of his weapons mid pull. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the stone floor and without giving the Outworld cowboy a second to recover, Scorpion attacked.

Leaving the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu to his work, Raiden stopped outside of the throne room, his way barred by the mighty doors covered in countless symbols of realms conquered and merged with Outworld. Beyond the door he could hear the prattle of Kotal Kahn's servants as they tried to explain what little they understood about the invaders.

The Thunder God would help clear things up for the Emperor.

Crimson lightning began to crackle and consume the throne room doors and yet despite being informed by the pathetic worms he called soldiers just who it was that was leading this assault on his palace, Kotal Kahn couldn't quite believe it.

He had thought he could settle this peacefully. He thought he would become untouchable.

The dancing lighting that covered the throne room doors shone brightly, becoming almost impossible to look at. Shielding his eyes the Emperor of Outworld was thrown off his feet when his doors exploded into a shower of shrapnel and a rush of dust and air raced into the room.

Coughing Kotal Kahn began to rise to his feet, struggling to see through the thick cloud that had swallowed up the entrance. The worthless servants that had retreated into the throne room out of fear, rather than a desire to protect him, were either dead or had seized the opportunity to hide leaving the Emperor all alone.

Standing tall and proud Kotal Kahn told himself what he knew to be true, that for all his power, Raiden was a merciful being, a creature of half measures. He could be reasoned with.

The crackle of lightning brought that truth into question.

Walking through the settling cloud of dust came the Thunder God, but it was a far cry from the being Kotal Kahn thought he knew.

"Raiden? How dare you attack my palace? Do you think me so helpl-"

Lightning flew from the God's hands, striking the Emperor, and blasted him across the room. Crashing against the steps leading to his throne, Kotal Kahn was assaulted by a fresh wave of red energy and found himself trashing around wildly, his limbs convoluting out of control as he screamed in pain.

In only a few seconds those screams began to form words.

"Mercy! Mercy."

The torrent of lighting ceased and Kotal Kahn's screams were silenced. Everything burned. His flesh, his muscles, his lungs, everything. For a moment all he could do was remain still and take long gulps of air as he tried to fight through the pain and confusion that ruled him.

This couldn't be happening.

"Kotal Kahn." Raiden spoke with an edge the Emperor of Outworld couldn't recall hearing before. But right now the Thunder God's off sounding voice was the least off his worries. "You dare attack Earthrealm?"

"I-"

Raiden let him speak no further as once more red lighting poured from his hands causing the throne room to be filled with cries of pain. Kotal Kahn tried to rise up through the attack, but the God's power was overwhelming, every cell in his body was being subjected to Raiden's wrath and he was quickly pushed back against the steps to his throne. The torment ceased.

"Did you not think there would be consequences?"

There was no time to reply. More lighting was hurled at the Emperor and he no longer had the strength left to fight against it.

"We can make a deal." Kotal Kahn managed to shriek through his agony.

The lightning stopped. The pain didn't.

With his eyes closed Kotal Kahn let out an exhausted huff of air. He had never been subjected to this kind of torment before. He had always managed to avoid his former master's temper, ensuring that with every misstep or failure he had something of worth to offer in recompense. He had seen the kind of sick and creative tortures and punishments Shao Kahn had been capable off, and had quietly dissolved many off them as sentences, finding no pleasure in the extreme acts of cruelty.

Kotal the merciful, Erron Black had joked. Look how fate repaid him.

"You have nothing to offer me. Nothing you can bargain with." Raiden thundered. Kotal Kahn could already feel the searing lightning burn his body once again.

"No. Wait, p-please I can offer peace."

The lightning crackled and snapped but it did not bite him.

Opening his eyes the Emperor of Outworld saw a look of pure disgust on Raiden's face. This couldn't possibly be the Thunder God of Earthrealm.

"You wish to offer me peace when I already have the means to achieve it?"

"Yes." Kotal nodded. It hurt to do so. It would hurt even more if he failed to sell his brilliant scheme of an alliance to the angry God. "I offer you, an alliance b-between Outworld and Earthrea-"

"I have no desire to ally myself with animals that would turn on each other for a taste of power."

"We have changed, Outworld is, ca- can be better."

"You threaten the lives of those I hold dear, dare to invade Earthrealm and now beg for mercy once your scheme has failed?"

"An alliance would forever protect Earthtrealm aga- against Netherrealm." Kotal Kahn pleaded rising from the ground, the muscles in his torso felt like they were being pulled and twisted by a hot poker, but the Emperor of Outworld fought through the pain and managed to fall onto one knee before Raiden.

The only sound in the throne room was the laboured breathing of Kotal Kahn and the crackle of lighting as it danced up and down Raiden's arms.

"Netherrealm already has received my warning. Now you will heed the same advice."

Kotal Kahn's mouth fell open as he dared to raise his head and stare into the red eyes of Raiden. "You ha-have been to the Netherrealm?"

"I delivered them Shinnok's head." Raiden watched as Kotal Kahn's world crumbled into dust. "He shall spend the rest of eternity serving as a living warning to those who threaten Earthrealm."

The crunch of footsteps walking over the ruins that had once been the throne room doors caused the Thunder God to turn away from the broken Emperor. Scorpion entered, dragging the body of Erron Black behind him, taking a moment to study Kotal Kahn the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu clan threw the mercenary's body at the floor near the kneeling Emperor's feet.

"This isn't you." Kotal Kahn whispered, staring once more into the bright red eyes of the Thunder God. "You don't do this."

"I will do whatever I deem necessary to protect Earthrealm and its people."

Two dozen Shirai Ryu members filed into the room. While their clothes displayed the tell-tale signs of battle, with many of them supporting open bloody wounds, none appeared to be fatal and all were more than ready to continue fighting if it was needed.

Crowding around the Thunder God the group appeared to be leaving, but Kotal felt no sense of relief. In less than an hour he had dreamed so big, only for fate to play him a cruel hand.

"This is the last act of mercy you shall receive from me." Raiden instructed as scarlet lightning began to crackle over his form. "If you ever pose any threat to Earthrealm, if you try to forge alliances against us, if you step out of line, you will beg for death."

The build-up of lightning was becoming painful to look at and Kotal Kahn closed his eyes accepting the reality of his new position.

The rumble of thunder let him know that Raiden and the others had left. Not having the strength to stand, Kotal Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, fell backwards and sat awkwardly on the steps to his throne, looking over the death and destruction that now stained his palace in silence.

What had happened to the Thunder God?

How could he hope to unite Outworld when such actions could be seen as provocation for Raiden's wrath?

Elder Gods protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause the world might do me in
> 
> It's all right cause I'm with friends
> 
> Cause I'm giving up again
> 
> It doesn't matter
> 
> And I'm feeling like a ghost
> 
> And it's what I hate the most
> 
> 'Cause I'm giving up again
> 
> And this time (this time, this time)
> 
> This time I might just disappear
> 
> This time I might just dis
> 
> This time I might just disappear
> 
> This time I might just dis
> 
> Ghost by Mystery Skulls


End file.
